


Real Me

by xspike4evax



Series: Episode Title Sereis [7]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: Coming face to face with the real Angelus helps Faith to see who she really is.





	

It was not what she had expected. Faith had expected to see Angel when she finally came face to face with him again. She had not expected Wesley to turn up and announce Angel was gone and Angelus had returned. 

She had not met Angelus before, although she had once believed she had; it turned out both Angel and Buffy had been playing her. How she had thought it was Angelus was beyond her. There was such a fundamental difference between the soul and the demon. The darkness Angel had portrayed while pretending to have lost his soul was a mere shadow compared to the real thing and Faith knew as she looked at Angelus that Angel would never be able to fool her again. 

She had been attracted to the darkness in Angelus (when she had thought it was Angelus), it had aroused her and interested her and she had wanted to be a part of it. Now those feelings were absent. All Faith wanted was to put Angel back the way he should be, soul intact.   
There was an odd sense of relief in her veins; she now wanted to stop the darkness not taste it. She was normal. She was what a Slayer should be. 

She was what Angel had always believed she could be.

She was good. Not perfect, not by a long shot. But she was good.


End file.
